Treinta Minutos
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: ¿Es posible enamorarse de alguien en tan solo treinta minutos? Tal vez sí, tal vez no; tal vez, la persona de quien se enamora ya es alguien especial para las otras dos personas que lo componen. ¿Quién iba a pensar que un simple truco para impresionar a una amiga iba a terminar ocasionando casi un desastre?
_**Treinta minutos**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Esperó que les guste.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Cuando preguntan por Gotenks ¿Qué responden siempre? Que es una fusión, una mezcla de dos grandes guerreros, el siempre ignorado hasta que llega una dura batalla y se necesita de él.

Señores, Gotenks no solo está para pelear, este guerrero tambien tiene otras virtudes, tiene sentimientos.

Gotenks no es solo la fusión de dos enanos debiluchos. ¡Gotenks, es lo mejor de lo mejor! Sí, tiene una actitud de mierda y es un presumido a nivel mundial, pero hasta el guerrero más presumido y orgulloso tiene su lado sensible (Si no me creen, pregúntele a Vegeta), tal vez, no conocía a la persona indicada a la cual demostrar ese lado, después de todo ¿Cómo conocer a alguien si tan solo tienes treinta minutos a la luz? ¿Y esos treinta minutos son específicamente cuando el mundo está en crisis y no puedes demostrarle a esa persona lo fuerte que eres?

¿De que va toda esta historia? Primero respondan una pregunta ¿Es posible enamorarse de alguien en tan solo treinta minutos? Tal vez sí, tal vez no; tal vez, la persona de quien se enamora ya es alguien especial para las otras dos personas que lo componen.

¿Quién iba a pensar que un simple truco para impresionar a una amiga iba a terminar ocasionando casi un desastre?

Ya había caído la tarde en la ciudad del oeste cuando una hermosa adolescente de cabello rubio se sentó en un banco en el parque. Se alisó el vestido morado y se recogió el cabello en una coleta alta. Sonrió cuando sintió una brisita a su lado y vio un poco de polvo volar cuando Trunks aterrizó. El chico de cabello lila le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

―Hola, Mar―dijo

―Te escapaste del trabajo ¿Verdad? ―preguntó Marron

―Tal vez… ―Marron soltó una risita, no le sorprendía. Trunks decía que era demasiado joven para meterse a una oficina a trabajar, cuando lo que él debería estar haciendo era disfrutar de su juventud y eso que tenía 22 años.

― ¿Nos vamos? ―dijo la joven y el chico asintió, metió su mano en el bolsillo buscando la capsula en donde tenía el coche aéreo, cuando lo sacó levantó la vista para notar que su amiga no estaba. Sintió una ligera brisita y levantó la vista para ver a Marron flotando sobre él.

― ¡Mar! ¿Cuándo se te quitó el miedo a volar?

―Hace unas semanas, llevo practicando con papá―dijo con una sonrisa brillante― ¿Qué esperas? ¡Alcánzame! ―se elevó un poco más y Trunks soltando una risa la alcanzó con velocidad. Ambos volaron hasta la Montaña Paoz. A Marron le hacía tanta falta salir, la preparatoria la estaba asesinando por dentro y necesitaba aire fresco, por eso esa tarde decidió hacer planes con Trunks y Goten, sus mejores amigos en todo el mundo, las personas más especiales para ella, además de sus padres, claro.

―Vuelas increíble―dijo Trunks admirando la forma elegante que su amiga tenía para volar, lo hacía tan natural como si hubiese nacido para ello.

―Tuve mucha practica―dijo Marron―Y me canso muy rápido―y como si fuera una alarma la joven se quedó flotando solamente mientras jadeaba un poco, luego volvió a seguir el vuelo.

Después de algunos juegos en el aire que no se deberían repetir en casa llegaron a un lago que ellos habían encontrado en una de sus travesías cuando eran niños y no le habían dicho a nadie. Marron apenas aterrizó se quitó las sandalias y metió los pies en el agua soltando un suspiro y una sonrisa de placer adornó su rostro. Trunks se sentó a su lado con un brillo en sus ojos azules, adoraba la sonrisa de Marron y haría todo lo posible por que ésta durara.

―Me hacía falta salir un poco, la preparatoria me está matando.

―El trabajo también―dijo Trunks―solamente es una firma de papeles que se multiplican cada día y sin hablarte del montón de aduladores.

―El día que fui a tu oficina tambien había unas chicas queriendo tu atención, debes pasarla de maravilla―no pudo evitar hablar sarcásticamente.

―Eso siempre pasa.

―Pero Bra se encarga de espantarlas―dijo una nueva voz, los dos chicos se giraron y le sonrieron a Goten. El pelinegro se acercó y besó la mejilla de su compañera.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes? ―preguntó Trunks con el ceño fruncido

―Cuando voy a tu casa Bra siempre me lo dice con una sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos: _"Hoy vi a una chica con mi hermano y la espanté"_ ―Los dos chicos soltaron una risita

―Bra es imprudente―dijo Marron―Pero es muy territorial y solo tiene 9 años― Goten se sentó enfrente de sus amigos, Marron sacó los pies del agua y se dio la vuelta quedando enfrente de sus amigos―Pensé que el gran Son Goten estaría en la ciudad conquistando chicas.

―Sabes que nunca pondría a alguien por delante de ustedes.

―Escuché que llevas como cinco meses con una, no recuerdo como se llama―dijo Marron moviendo la mano.

―Es lo que más has durado con una―dijo Trunks

―Oh vamos, hablan como si yo cambiara de novia a cada rato.

―Eres muy coqueto, Son Goten―dijo Marron tocándole la nariz.

―No es cierto…

―Claro que lo es―dijo Trunks codeando a su amigo―Cuando tu madre va a mi casa siempre se lo dice a la mía: _"Se la pasa en citas, no busca trabajo ni quiere estudiar ¡Tiene 21 años!"_ ―Trunks y Marron rieron ante el rostro sonrojado de Goten

― ¿Enserio dice eso?

―Sí―dijo Trunks soltando una risita.

Pasaron una buena tarde, se entretuvieron hablando sobre cosas triviales y cuando se quedaban sin tema de conversación Goten decía un mal chiste que los colocaba a reír

No supieron cómo surgió el tema, simplemente que se vieron hablando de las batallas que habían tenido cuando eran niños y Marron que no participaba en ellas solo escuchaba entusiasmada. Su padre siempre le contaba con emoción esas historias (Excepto en las que él moría, decía que no quería quedar mal ante su familia) y ella había crecido escuchándolas, pero nunca había conocido la versión de sus mejores amigos.

― ¿Enserio no lo has visto? ―preguntó Trunks sorprendido cuando mencionaron al famoso Gotenks y Marron contó que no sabía quién era.

―No―dijo la adolescente

―Peleó contra Buu―dijo Goten

―Chicos…―Marron puso los ojos en blanco― Tenía tres años, no recuerdo absolutamente nada―Goten miró a Trunks, el Brief le devolvió la mirada, Uh Oh no era buena señal― ¿Chicos? ¿Qué planean?

― ¡Tienes que conocerlo! ―dijeron ambos y se levantaron, se colocaron a una distancia prudente y levantaron los brazos― ¡Fuuuu… ―se acercaron― ¡Sión! ¡Ja! ―juntaron sus dedos y una luz la encegueció por un momento. En donde antes estaban sus amigos, un guerrero de cabello negro con lila y sonrisa arrogante se imponía con los brazos en las caderas.

― ¡Oh! ―exclamó Gotenks y Marron creyó escuchar las voces de sus amigos juntas― ¡Eh vuelto! ¿Y ahora contra quien es que hay que pelear? ―Marron se levantó con cuidado y sonrió acercándose al sujeto

―Wow―dijo sorprendida―Es increíble―la sonrisa arrogante de Gotenks se hizo más amplia

― ¡Claro que soy increíble! ―dijo el chico, Marron siguió mirando con curiosidad a Gotenks― ¿Qué me miras? ¿Me ves como una rata de laboratorio? ―Marron lo miró frunciendo el ceño

―Vaya que eres grosero―dijo colocándose las manos en la cintura, Gotenks hizo un ademán con la mano

―Bla bla, dime terrícola ¿Con quien es que hay que pelear? Siempre me llaman es a eso.

―No hay nadie. Goten y Trunks solo querían mostrarme como eras―se encogió de hombros―Y me doy cuenta que eres un presumido―colocó los ojos en blanco―Y que no tienes respeto hacia otras personas―Gotenks frunció el ceño y después se sonrojó un poco

―Bueno, es que no he conocido a nadie. Solo me llaman para pelear y solamente tengo treinta minutos a la luz―Marron acercó su rostro para que quedara junto al de Gotenks, sus narices casi tocándose. Le brindó una sonrisa

―Entonces tengo treinta minutos para hacerte una persona más respetuosa con los demás.

Gotenks estaba impresionado ¿Quién era esta terrícola? Buscó en sus ¿Archivos? ¿Así podría decirle? La cuestión es que mientras fuera Gotenks varias cosas y memorias tanto de Goten y Trunks quedaban en él.

La chica de cabello rubio tenía un efecto increíble en él, algo que hacía que él quisiera hacer todo lo que ella pidiera. En las memorias de Trunks habían varias personas importantes para él: Sus padres, sus abuelos y su hermana. En las memorias de Goten tambien habían personas importantes para él: Sus padres, su abuelo, su hermano y su sobrina, entonces ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué causaba ese efecto en él?

Se dio cuenta que estaba buscando mal, estaba buscando por separado en sus dos personalidades y después fue que se dio cuenta que la chica que tenía adelante era la persona especial que las dos personalidades que lo componían tenían en común.

Gotenks podía verla desde diferentes perspectivas.

Según Goten: Bonita, alegre, inocente y como toda mujer de los guerreros Z, mandona.

Según Trunks: Hermosa, risueña, fuerte, inteligente y de carácter cambiante entre el inocente y tímido heredado de su padre y el frio heredado por su madre.

Para ambos: La mejor amiga que habían podido tener en la vida, la persona que los conoce a la perfección y no los juzga por nada, podría decirse que el primer amor de ambos y que solo uno conserva.

― ¿Te quedaste mudo? ―preguntó Marron con el ceño fruncido

―Lo siento―dijo Gotenks―Estaba… en trance.

―ya lo noté―dijo la joven soltando una risita―Así que… En teoría tienes 43 años ¿cierto?

― ¿Qué dices? ―dijo el chico ofendido

―Trunks tiene 22 y Goten 21, si eres una fusión de ellos se suman sus edades ¿No?

― ¡Claro que no, terrícola!

― ¿Podrías llamarme por mi nombre? ―le lanzó una mirada furiosa que lo hizo echarse para atrás. Los guerreros Z podrían ser hombres poderosos y fuertes, pero frente a una de las mujeres del grupo siempre temblaban. Definitivamente, cada guerrero Z tenía a una mujer mandona a su lado: Bulma, Lunch, Chi-Chi, la Androide 18, Videl, Marron, Pan y Bra ¿Cuál era la peor? No se sabía

―Ni siquiera lo sé.

―Oh, bueno, me llamo Marron―le extendió la mano con una sonrisa, Gotenks la estrechó

―mucho gusto.

―El gusto es mío.

―Claro que lo es, no todos los días conoces a alguien tan increíblemente guapo como yo.

― ¿Por qué eres tan arrogante?

― ¿Por qué eres tan fastidiosa? ―Marron se sonrojó y dio una patada al piso con fuerza― ¡Wow! Con calma monstruo, destrozaras el planeta―los ojos azules de Marron se estrecharon con ira y se cruzó los brazos. La adolescente estaba roja de la ira y se intentó calmar.

―Quiero que vuelvan mis amigos.

―Lo siento preciosa. Ellos vuelven dentro de media hora―Gotenks se colocó los brazos detrás de la cabeza y se tiró al suelo―Wow, paz y tranquilidad. Cada vez que salgo es para pelear y siempre termino siendo apaleado o absorbido por un gran monstruo rosa―se dio cuenta que Marron había empezado a flotar y pretendía salir volando. Captó el poco Ki que la joven poseía y dejó que se alejara un poco. Se levantó con pereza y se alzó en el aire, en menos de un minuto ya estaba en frente de Marron que se estrelló con el fuerte pecho del guerrero

― ¿Qué quieres? ―dijo molesta

―Una hermosa jovencita no puede andar sola por ahí, hay muchos peligros en este planeta.

― ¿Qué dices? ¡Soy lo suficientemente capaz de protegerme yo misma!

Oh la falsa seguridad que poseían los terrícolas, eso no faltaba

― ¿Estás segura, chica fuerte? Peleemos―Marron se sonrojó, pero después frunció el ceño, ella era un asco peleando, lo poco que sabía eran técnicas comunes de defensa personal y eso no serviría contra un guerrero Saiyajin. Empezó a descender hasta tocar el suelo e imitó una de las poses para pelear que usaba su madre cuando entrenaba con su padre. Gotenks enarcó una ceja y descendió quedando a unos metros enfrente de la chica―Cuando quieras, terrícola―Marron frunció el ceño y atacó solo para que el guerrero sin el menor esfuerzo posible esquivara su puño. Con un grito de ira la adolescente lanzó otros puños sin orden solamente para que Gotenks los esquivara y bostezara logrando enfurecer aún más a Marron. Casualmente un puño logró golpear la mejilla del guerrero, pero en vez de que fuera Gotenks el que gruñera de dolor, fue Marron que se sostuvo su mano.

―Mierda, eso dolió.

―Wow ¿Una señorita tan bonita con esas palabras tan sucias?

―Eres fastidioso ¿Lo sabías?

―Eres la primera persona que me lo dice ¿No se supone que tú me ibas a enseñar cómo comportarme con las personas?

―Eres imposible de enseñar, por suerte ya te quedan veinte minutos.

―Es una lástima, me gusta estar contigo―eso provocó que un sonrojo adornara las pálidas mejillas de la joven.

―Te gusta molestarme.

―Me entretiene ¿Te digo la verdad? Me siento bastante cómodo contigo ¿Cuál es la conexión que tú tienes con Goten y Trunks?

―Son mis mejores amigos, quizás desde que yo nací.

― ¿Eso nos convierte tambien en amigos?

―Te acabo de conocer, no eres ellos―El dolor que se vio en los ojos del guerrero hizo sentir mal a Marron―Pero tal vez, si te portas bien conmigo podríamos serlo―le dio una sonrisa tranquilizante.

Los veinte minutos que faltaban, Marron le contó muchas cosas. Él no contaba nada ya que siendo otra personalidad de dos personas no tenía mucho que contar que la chica no supiera de antemano. Gotenks al escuchar la risa de Marron le provocaba hacer cualquier cosa para que ésta permaneciera en su rostro.

Cuando ya faltaban solo unos minutos Gotenks se dio cuenta que no quería volver, maldijo el momento en el cual él no era específicamente real y tenía que volver a la oscuridad hasta que esos dos chicos quisieran de nuevo traerlo a la luz.

Estaba sentado en la orilla del lago con Marron y podía ver su contorno con la luz del sol que ya moría en el horizonte, le parecía preciosa y muy encantadora y en verdad quería volver a verla.

¿Pero que le pasaba? ¿Qué era ese sentimiento que estaba en su pecho? Ese calor que sentía que pronto iba a estallar.

¿Era posible enamorarse de una persona en solo treinta minutos de conocerla y que pasaste los primeros diez molestándola? ¿Será que la conexión que Marron tenía ya con Trunks y Goten habían influenciado de tal manera? Ellos eran él y él era ellos ¿Eso tenía que ver?

―Se me acaba el tiempo―dijo Gotenks y Marron lo miró

―Oh, es una lástima―dijo con una sonrisa triste―Fue increíble conocerte.

―Lo sé―dijo el guerrero con una sonrisa arrogante que a Marron le causó risa. Gotenks tomó entre sus manos las manos de la joven―Necesito que me hagas un favor.

― ¿Qué pasa?

―Debo volver a verte y hablar contigo―dijo el guerrero― Por favor, diles a ellos que en algún momento vuelvan a hacer la fusión.

―Claro―dijo Marron sonriéndole―Tambien me gustaría hablar contigo.

Cuando el tiempo estipulado se acabó, una luz volvió a aparecer en el guerrero para enseguida dividirse y transformarse en dos chicos que aún sostenían las manos de su amiga.

― ¿Qué tal? ―dijeron los chicos

―Fue genial―dijo Marron sonriendo―Al principio algo arrogante, pero supe cómo manejarlo.

―No dudé nunca de ti, Mar―dijo Trunks abrazando a su amiga

―En algún momento podrían volver a hacerlo, al pobre le hace falta relajación, no siempre debe aparecer en peleas.

―Lo intentaremos―dijo Goten.

Se quedaron otro rato hablando y jugueteando, hasta que se hizo tarde y Marron decidió volver a su casa. Ella iba a mantener la promesa de volverse a ver con Gotenks y sus amigos prometieron que ella podría tener otro encuentro con él.

Marron se dio cuenta, sin duda, lo que el guerrero sentía por ella ¿Era eso posible? Era un amor imposible debido a que él solo salía treinta minutos y era la fusión de sus mejores amigos, además de imposible sería rarísimo.

Sin embargo, el encuentro con Gotenks fue increíble para Marron, puesto que se dio cuenta que el amor no siempre se consigue por medio de los meses o años, a veces, solo se necesitan treinta minutos para enamorarse.

 ** _Nota: Este fic es para un concurso de una convención de anime en mi ciudad! El primero el cual participé quede en el segundo lugar con el fic: Rojo como la sangre (Si también Eres fan de Naruto, te invitó a leerlo)_**

 ** _Espero que les guste, es que vi la imagen y simplemente me enamore e inspire a escribir esto!_**

 ** _Dejen sus reviews diciendo que les pareció!_**


End file.
